Users have multiple identities that they use for communications, e.g., multiple email addresses, multiple telephone numbers, cell phone numbers, and application identities, such as user names for messaging services, voice over internet protocol (VoIP) applications, and so forth. A user uses these different identities for different purposes and to communicate with different people. For instance, a user may not want to interact with personal friends using a work email or a work telephone number. Similarly, the user may prefer that business contacts not be able to reach the user outside of business hours.